Apollo's daughter
by animals202
Summary: Percy comes back to camp and finds everyone in a panic. Apollo and Artemis have been kidnapped. Percy, the seven from the phrophecy, Nico, and their new friend Jewel have to go on a quest and save them, and find out who is behind it. This story is put after the heroes of Olympus series. The camps are right next to each other. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

Annabeth was excited to meet Seaweed brain. After a long summer, we were meeting at a park in New York .

"Annabeth!".

Annabeth turned around . Annabeth smiled, "Percy!".

They hugged and kissed.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, "follow me!"

Annabeth held Percy's hand while they walked to the park. It was felt good to act like a normal kid.

Percy held a picnic basket in his free hand. It was filled with their lunch. But something that made it different from a normal person's picnic basket was that Percy's ballpoint pen was in it. It was Celestial Bronze, specially designed to slay monsters.

"We're Here" Percy said. Annabeth looked around. They were in the shade of a tree and Daisy's grew around it.

"Grover did this, didn't he?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" Percy said, scratching his head and looking away. Annabeth laughed.

They put down the blanket and sat down on it. Percy pulled out Annabeth sandwich handed it to her. "For the lady…"

Annabeth laughed again, "Thanks Seaweed brain".

Percy pulled out his sandwich. It was tuna.

After they finished, Percy pulled out a chocolate cake.

"And I'm guessing Tyson helped you with the cake." Annabeth said.

"Okay, you got me, I can't bake" Percy said, his hands up.

They laughed. But before they could enjoy the cake, music played in the whole park.

"Did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually, no" Percy said, surprised.

"You're joking, right?" Annabeth said.

As a answer Percy stood up and said, " Let's go find where it is coming from". He pulled her up and they started walking towards the noise.

Percy listened to the music.

"Party Rock…"

"Yeah"

"Wow!"

"Let's go!"

"I think I heard this song before, its popular with a bunch of kids from one of my schools, it's called Party Rock" Percy said.

That's when they saw the monsters.

4 giants were standing above a 16 year old girl. They looked ready to pound her. The girl didn't look scared at all.

"We got to help her" Percy said, pointing at the girl.

"Party rock is in the house tonight…"

Annabeth nodded. We walked forward. We ran into a barrier.

"What?" I asked confused.

The girl pulled out two swords.

"Everybody just have a good time…"

"And we can make you lose your mind…"

"Everybody just have a good time…"

The girl lunged at the first giant. She jumped in the air, did a backflip, and landed on its head.

"Clap!"

Clapping started playing with the music.

"She must me a child of Apollo" Annabeth said, noticing the music.

Percy nodded.

"Party Rock is in the house tonight…"

"Oh!"

The girl put her hand on the monsters head and it started dancing. It did the disco and the Macarena to the music.

"Everybody just have a good time…"

"I can feel it!"

"And we can make you lose your mind…"

"And we just wanna see ya…"

"Shake that"

The girl made the Giants start hitting the others.

"I never seen anyone control someone else before" Annabeth said with wonder. All the Apollo kids she knew couldn't do that.

The music started playing with no words.

The girl made a Giant run into another.

The girl did the same thing and the music kept playing.

Annabeth couldn't understand what the person was saying.

The music went back to the course.

"Hey!"

The girl stabbed all the Giants' in the eyes.

"Party Rock is in the house tonight…"

"Whoa!"

"Everybody just have a good time.."

"Yeah!"

The giants stumbled around blind.

"And we gonna make you lose your mind…"

"Everybody just have a good time!"

It played the chorus again and the girl rode a cyclops like a bull.

During the chorus, The girl got onto a Giant's head.

"We just wanna see ya…"

The beat did a , bam bam bam.

The girl jumped off the Cyclops head.

"WAIT!" I shouted.

"Shake that…"

She hit the ground and exploded in music notes.

"What?" Percy and Annabeth said together. Annabeth would have laughed if it weren't for her confusion.

"Every day I'm shuffling!"

The music notes started attacking the Cyclops.

The music kept playing and a girl voice started singing but Annabeth was listening, she was trying to figure out how that happened.

Music notes cut through all the giants and then they started coming together.

"Get up, Get down"

"Put your hands up to the sun"

The music notes made the shape of a human.

"Get up, Get down'

"Put your hands up to the sun"

"To the sun to the sun"

The music kept playing and when the voice said, "Put your hands up", The music notes became the girl Annabeth saw before and the giants exploded into dust. The music stopped.

The girl looked behind her to make sure the giants were gone. She nodded in satisfaction.

She looked around and spotted Annabeth and Percy. She walked straight up to Annabeth.

She held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Jewel Emery, Please show me to camp Half-blood".

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and review! I don't own anything! Please review! Did I already say that?**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

**Percy thought that this day couldn't get any weirder. Boy was he wrong.**

Annabeth had gotten us a taxi.

"To Delphi Strawberry Service" Annabeth said.

The taxi driver nodded. We started heading towards camp.

"So" I said to Jewel, "You're a Half-blood" I whispered the last part.

She nodded, "Half-god, Half- Human, Daughter of Apollo" she said casually.

Since Jewel was fighting some giants last time, I barely had time to look at her. She wore a black leather ,tank-top looking, shirt. A re tie was attached to it. She had a red plaid skirt to match. She had black biker gloves and black converse with white laces. Percy thought she looked like Ares.

"Hey, have you ever met Ares?" Percy asked Jewel.

"No, but I love his style" Jewel said smiling.

"Where do you live Jewel" Annabeth said suspiciously.

"Er…" Jewel scratched her head. "I don't really know"

The car pulled up to the camp and let us out.

Annabeth paid the taxi driver and he drove away.

"We're here!" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled. Camp was basically his home.

They walked pass Thalia's tree.

"Is that the golden fleece?" Jewel asked, pointing.

"Yes, it is along story" Annabeth said.

"I got time"

So Annabeth told her. Percy noticed she skipped out the part with the Cyclops.

"Funny, Thalia never told me that…" Jewel said, looking at the tree intently.

"You know Thalia?" Annabeth and I said together, shocked.

Jewel winked, "You will find out soon".

Annabeth was about to say something but then they walked into camp.

Smoke rose from the dining pavilion. It was farther from the hill than Percy remembered. Percy then realized with a shock that it was meant for both camp Half-blood and Jupiter.

After the Half-bloods from the prophecy,(Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel), defeated Gaea, Camp Jupiter moved next to Camp Half blood, they now shared Thalia's tree's magic barrier.

Annabeth, Jewel, and Percy walked down the hill to the dining pavilion.

Tyson was the first to notice them.

"Percy!"

Every head in the dining pavilion turned to them as Tyson tackled Percy in a hug.

"The ribs! The ribs!" Percy said desperately.

"Oops, sorry brother" Tyson said letting go.

Cheering erupted from the dining hall.

"Percy you're back!" Grover said, trotting up.

"Sup man!"

A bunch of people crowded Percy and Grover disappeared in the crowd.

Percy got a glimpse of Annabeth every now and then and sometimes on of the seven kids from the prophecy.

"Who's that girl!" Someone from the crowd said.

Percy followed the person's finger upward. Sitting on the roof of the dining pavilion was Jewel.

Suddenly, Clarisse jumped in the air and bounced off people's heads onto the roof.

"Yo Jewel! So you found a way here huh?"

Everyone in the crowd was watching them confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, well I'm Jewel Emery and try to guess what cabin I'm in".

Suddenly, another song played in the dining pavilion.

"Oopa gangnam syle"

A bunch of the kids who spent summer outside of camp started dancing.

"Summer air!"

"Ay , ay, ay , ay!"

Jewel ran and jumped off the roof. A bunch of kids screamed. She hit the ground and exploded in music notes, just like before.

"Show off" I heard Clarisse say.

"Oopa gangnam style"

The music kept playing and the music notes swirled around all of the campers. One landed on Percy's head. 'Maka a rainbow please' Jewel's voice said in Percy's head. He nodded.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy Sexy lady! "

"H-h-hey h-h-hey"

The music stopped and Percy got water from all the drinks in the dining pavilion and made a rainbow. The music notes came together and formed Jewel.

"Apollo!" Jewel shouted.

The Apollo campers cheered. Then suddenly, their cheers turn to sobs. By the look on Jewel's face she knew why.

"What's wrong?" Percy said, confused.

One of the younger Apollo campers were crying so hard that she fell to the ground.

Will Solace, the Apollo camper walked up to him, he wasn't crying, but it was obvious he was sad. "Recently Apollo and Artemis have been kidnapped, and we think Ares and Hades have too"

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**For those people who are still confused about the camps being together: This story takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series. I know they haven't ended it yet but I am assuming at the end, Camp Jupiter moves next to Camp Half-Blood. Cause in The son of Neptune Reyna tells Percy that they can move their camp in 3 days or something like that. So now they are next to each other. Oh and Percy and Annabeth got out of Tartarus.  
**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

**Dreams that night of course sucked.**

Percy was in a dark room with an evil aura around it. Percy shivered, her could tell he was in Tartarus , though her never been in this room before.

A evil laugh echoed through the room and the hairs on the back of Percy's neck stuck up.

"Who's there?" Percy asked, reaching for riptide but not being able to find it.

"I go by many names"

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

But then the dream changed.

Percy was in a cell with Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and Hades. Apollo was grinning happily but Ares was being very creative with his words

"It took all our power to disable that connection, but this is important young hero" Artemis said, "My brother here has a prophecy for the quest you must go on."

Apollo started singing.

_Children from the prophecy and one other shall go,_

_To the place where memories flow._

_Fight water to get first scroll,_

_One shall take a dangerous stroll._

_The 2__nd__ scroll shall burn life away,_

_One shall take the pain away._

_The 3__rd__ scroll buried in mystical land,_

_One meets an old friend._

_One's real face is shown,_

_Darkness sits on the throne._

Apollo finished and smiled at me.

"Artemis, the connection were running out of energy" Ares said, though he didn't look tired.

"Hero, we will have to go" Artemis said.

"Percy! Wake up".

Percy opened one eye to see Annabeth above him shaking his shoulders.

"I'm up!" Percy said.

Annabeth was smiling widely.

"A meeting is being held and the hunters and Nico are attending!"

"Sounds fun!" Percy said.

Annabeth left and Percy got dressed. He wore his orange camp shirt.

Percy walked down to the dining pavilion. He had blue pancakes and blue milk but with normal colored butter. He smiled remembering his mother.

Percy had just finished his breakfast when Reyna walked to the front of the hall.

"The meeting will began in the temple of Zeus. All camp councilors meet up there" Reyna said.

She walked off and I stood up, tossed the rest of my food in the fire, then headed to the temple of Zeus.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is short, but I have writers block. Well sort of.**

**Anyway, It took me SO long to make up that Prophecy! Give it some thought. What do you think it means?**

***Taps fingers together* Oh this is going to be exciting! The first few chapters aren't exciting, but once they start the quest it gets really exciting! **

**Well I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
